


Антропологические развлечения

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное утро в квартире доктора Джексона. <br/>Написано для WTF Stargate 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Антропологические развлечения

— Привет, милый.  
  
— М-м-м?.. — вопросил Дэниел, просыпаясь.  
  
— Я не тебе! — недовольно сообщила Вала от изножья кровати. — Не мешай.  
  
Он хотел протереть глаза, чтобы подняться и посмотреть на нее строго, но обнаружил свои руки привязанными к изголовью. Попытавшись пнуть эту нахалку, нашел, что ноги тоже были к чему-то привязаны.  
  
— Э-э-э... Стесняюсь спросить, что ты делаешь, женщина?!  
  
— Развлекаюсь! — она нависла над ним и хищно улыбнулась. — Как раз думала, чем бы еще заняться интересным. И тут, смотрю, — состроила таинственно-восторженное лицо, — ты лежишь!.. — развела руки, показывая, как именно он лежал.  
  
— Я спал, вообще-то, — возмутился Дэниел. — Горизонтальное положение тела вовсе не означает... ничего не означает! Ни в одной из человеческих культур! Развяжи.   
  
— А я бескультурна, — хмыкнула она, снова сползая вниз. — Может, даже бесчеловечна... — задумчиво добавила и потыкала пальцем его член.  
  
— Вала!  
  
— Ты его расстроил, — воскликнула она обвиняющим тоном. — Он был так заинтересован в моем обществе!..  
  
— Несносная девчонка, — Дэниел бессильно закрыл глаза. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.  
  
— Давай, антрополог, расскажи о том, какое значение в любой из человеческих культур имеет утренний стояк, — Вала фыркнула. — Мне как раз будет не до разговоров в ближайшие несколько минут...  
  
Но лекция о значении стояка в то утро так и не состоялась. Видите ли, трудно читать лекции, когда пальцы слушателя у вас в заднице, а свой рот он использует вовсе не для уточняющих вопросов. Потому что и без вопросов понимает материал, если можно так выразиться, достаточно глубоко.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну, и что это было?..  
  
Вала сидела на подушке и распутывала узелки на ленте, которой привязывала его руки к изголовью.  
  
— Ну, девушке может стать скучно? Или это запрещено? — капризно наморщила нос. — Она не развязывается... — обиженно указала на ленту.  
  
— О боже... — Дэниел закатил глаза и вытащил руки из петель.  
  
— Так нечестно! — запротестовала она.  
  
— Мне все равно, — обнял ее, повалил на постель и чмокнул в кончик носа.  
  
В квартире доктора Джексона начиналось обычное утро.


End file.
